Forever as the Rose
by Kairigurl
Summary: Inuyasha has had a child and lost his wife. Can his child survive in another world other than his?
1. Death's Rebellion

**Forever as the rose**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean I cant even buy a skate board let alone Inuyasha or any other anime or manga or any hot but retarded skateboarders oO… This thing is gaaaayyyy… I hate disclaimers…

A/N: Don't ask… and me wont tell…(I'm gonna tell you anyway) nn I got bored so I made this little fanfic thing. I am an insomniac so this might have fewer chapters than other fics. Right now I'm listening to Linkin Park (aka headbanger music by my dad) and P.O.D. and Bestie Boys and Hoobastank and other things I downloaded on to my computer… Btw, this is a mixture of all the weird anime stuffs I watch and other things like shows on TLC and stuff. I am a really bad storywriter so if they just go all out and the characters are OCC and they start drinking sake and stuff and lighting firecrackers (my favorite thing to do by the way) just stick with me ok? OK! Now, on with the ficky!

Chapter one: Death's Rebellion

The black haired black wolf half demon baby awoke and gazed at her dead mother's body being burned to ashes. She looked up at her half demon father with huge tears in her eyes. "I'm alright Kairi. Your mom's in a better place now…" Kairi grabbed onto her father's blood red kimono with tiny three-year-old hands and fell into a deep slumber.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA COME QUICK!" screamed Muroku. "What now Muroku?" answered Inuyasha. "We found the Jewel of four souls! But we cant get it out of the crevasse its in!" "Kairi? Do you think you would fit?" Kairi blinked up at her father in amazement. Her, a little capsule for a black wolf demon (Naruto- its addictive), would crawl into a crevasse to grab the most powerful bead in the world that demons and half demons and men fought over for centuries, until her mother had broken it into a thousand little pieces and then teamed up with her father to collect them all from Naraku, but in the end sacrificed her own life so Kairi and Inuyasha could live. Sure she would do it!

At the base of the mountain stood Muroku, Songo, Inuyasha, and Kairi. "Hey Songo where's your kid? I mean he is four and all. Shouldn't he be with you guys?" asked Inuyasha. "He's with Kieade and his half demon girlfriend," answered Songo. 'Great. The adults are playing who can say the better insult and I have to climb up a steep mountain until I reach Kilala somewhere at the top' thought Kairi. So Kairi, having no time or patience to wait until she was given instructions, started leaping up the side of the mountain to reach Kilala. As she caught sight of the huge fire cat she also managed to peer through the mist to see Koga's wolf clan advancing her way. So Kairi was in trouble, this wasn't the first time trust me. Kairi made a mad dash and leapt onto Kilala's back. But of course, Koga caught sight of Kairi's hair and of course, thought of Kagome so he followed her up to Kilala and being the typical asshole of a wolf demon, started spouting the lovey-dovey-butter-me-up-and-I-might-go-out-with-you talk. "Oh Kagome! If you fall I'll catch you! Or if you leap into my arms I will take you from that horrid mutt-face Inuyasha." spouted Koga.

'I've had enough of this lovesick bastard. Time to shake him to reality!' thought Kairi. "Hey you who's following me! Kagome's dead! She was burned 3 nights ago! Now if you don't mind I'd like you to stop following me! And my Dad is the best half-demon in the WORLD YOU ASS!" shouted Kairi. Reality hit Koga as hard as the boulder that Kairi had loosened and sent down the mountain that hit him.

Koga wandered down the mountain with no real destination. He hadn't really figured why those idiots had built a bonfire three nights ago. He had never pieced together the facts: Massive blood spills in the grass field, Bonfire, Dead demons and the scent of that mutt-face, awful evil auroras. 'If only I had scouted that bonfire like I needed to! I would have known already! What an Idiot I am!' As Koga kept walking he tripped over a small slumbering figure. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" shouted Koga? "Chu? Chu//puuuuuuuuuuurrr/ Chu!" spoke the young Siberian tiger half demon. "How did you get here you little kitten? Are you an orphan?" "/nod/ Chu…" "Well can't leave you all alone now can I? Well do you have a name?" "/no/ Chu…" "Ok how's Orville ?" "/your kidding right/" "Ok scratch that… um … man you sure are twitchy! Hey I'll call you twitch! You can be my adopted daughter!" "/oh joy/ Chu!" So Koga picked Twitch up and walked off just as Kairi was coming down the mountain with hoards of demons after her.

nn

Kairi: Well that's all folks! Until I have time to get the next chapter written!

Twitch: You ass! I only say Chu!

Kairi: Cool it cat!

Kagome: I'm gonna have a little chat with Kairi after this…

Inuyasha: Your dead meat Kairi.

Kairi: Lets recap… Kagome's dead, so is Naraku, Koga adopted a half demon Siberian tiger girl named Twitch and I'm running for my life down a steep mountain… yep that's about it…

Spoilers- this is a thing I do, it's like a preview.

Chapter 2: A Bloody Decent

Kikyo was raped and had a son… will this help Kairi or her family and friends?

(That was for the Kikyo haters!) nn

Can a demon that has been mean and ruthless all his life become kind overnight?

And can an explosion expel a group of young friends in to a well? Will they fit?

Answers in the next chapter of Forever as the Rose!


	2. A Bloddy Decent

**Forever as the Rose**

A/N: Hey Kairi Here! I finally got the time to do the next chapter//falls over/ I'm trying to get my Townhouse ready to sell. /stakes for sale by owner sign in front of house/. This is the next chapter to forever as the rose! I hope you all read the first chappie! I hope everyone reviewed and things like that and… yeah…

Disclaimer: I own nutin' 'cept my bf. Not Inuyasha, not kingdom hearts, nutin! XD

Chapter 2: A Bloody Decent

Kairi kept a fast pace as she bolted down the mountain. The demons slowly backed off into the mist of the mountains. Slowly, Kairi saw the figures of her father and his friends. The Jewel of four souls was in her tightly clenched hand as she descended towards the figures. Just then, a demon whirled from Kairi's left, knocking the wind out of the three year old and sending her tumbling toward the base of the mountain. Inuyasha whipped his head around after hearing his child scream bloody murder. He left toward her just as the mountain ended in a cliff.

'Dad?' Kairi lurched forward shoving debris from her way. "DAD!" The three year olds eyes filled with tears. "No… This wasn't supposed to… DADDY!" Kairi shouted toward the heavens then fell to her knees. 'He's dead and I know only cause I can't here his voice like he said…' /flashback/ Inuyasha set Kairi down on the ground and whispered in her ear. Kairi snapped her eyes open and grasped her father's neck. She backed slowly away from him and opened her hand showing a purple glowing jewel. Suddenly, demons surrounded the four people and they slashed their way out. Inuyasha hid Kairi in his kimono and dashed into his hut near the opening of the field. "If you don't hear me talking to you Kairi, then crawl out and run for your life. Don't let them have it!"/end/ Tears lined the small child's cheeks. 'It's not in my hand… the got it…' Kairi was then struck with an idea. She kicked debris out of her way and located her father's sword. She grabbed his sheath and closed the sword and placed it in her belt. She then lept off to locate her friends.

Kairi lunged at the giant beast thrusting her father's sword in to its heart. "Pitch! Finish It!" A fox girl lept out of the air falling toward the dieing beast chanting incantations to a great ancient magic. Then out of nowhere the beast exploded. Pitch landed in the middle of the ruins covered in blood and entrails. "Well it looks like you guessed wrong again Kairi. No Jewel of four souls here." "I could 'a sworn I saw it embedded in its head!" Then a tiny wasp appeared landing on top of the remains of the creature's head. I pulled out a small glowing stone and instantly Kairi lept upon the bug. It managed to miss Kairi's claws and fly into the air. "SORA! GRIFF! DITCH! SCYTHE! COME ON! I FOUND IT! BUT NARAKU'S BUG GOT IT! WE GOTTA MOVE!" The small team of six ran after the bug. Finally after years of searching, Kairi would be able to avenge her father.

"Heh, so they followed you here? Good." A young boy talked to the wasp and then got up. "Lets pay a visit shall we?" His moppy jet-black hair stood in spikes atop his head, while his dark green eyes emphasized a smirk on his pale face. He pulled back the straw door and confronted the six teens.

The guy to the far left of him was tall, somewhat muscular, wearing black pants showing black and white boxers. He had a bow pointed at the dark child and had light brown hair near his eyes. His pointed ears indicated he was an elf. "Give us the jewel…"said Ditch. To his left a tiny girl with dragon wings and a tail had her fists ready to fight. A tiny tee with a pair of baggy black pants with white straps connected to each leg clothed her. "Yeah! And nobody gets hurt…" ,yelled Scythe. To her left was a very tall boy. His moppy dark brown hair came down to his eye level and on the top of his head rested two black dog-ears. On his left eye was an eye patch. He had a black tee shirt and baggy black pants with twin gun holsters on either side. " don't mess with us dude just give the girl what they want and they won't hurt you. Cause after their done, you're ours…" ,threatened Sora. To his left was Kairi. Her light blue eyes glared in slits at the boy. Her now light blonde hair blew in the wind and her ears twitched with the whistling sound. Her father's kimono clothed the top of her and she worn a pair of trashed blue jeans held by a leather belt. In her hands was her father's fang. "What's that supposed to mean Sora?" Pitch was to her left holding a couple of scrolls. Her brown fuzzy hair was pulled back by a small bow. Her shirt was still a little blood stained and her skirt too. She had a pair of butterfly wings flowing from her back. "Ooo. Sora pissed off Kairi! Heheh!" ,giggled Pitch. To Pitch's left was a rabbit boy with black and white hair and a pair of numb-chucks. He was clothed in black and white shirt with a pair of baggy pants. "That's not good for any of us." , smirked Griff. The dark child laughed at them. "You think you can beat me? The child of Naraku and Kikyo? The great Riku!" ,laughed Riku. "Wait… who!" ,Kairi stood puzzled. 'A child?'

Kairi: Well I'm confuzzled as hell… .

Inuyasha: I died… T.T

Twitch: Me no in it? Chu… T.T

Kairi: whatever… you all are so weird anyway why not put another heavy dose of confusion! -.-

Author: Thanks for the tip Kairi! n.n

Kairi: O.o great…

Spoilers: Chapter 3: Future's Bite.

Can an explosion really send people in to the future! Find out next Chapter! XD (a/n: Please Review!)


End file.
